fakecountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Prussia
Founding of a nation Soviet Prussia was formed in spring 1974 after the Soviets left East Germany after getting independence leader Aloaf Duhur a famous dictator took over the country and began the Soviet Prussian war which killed around 200,000 Germans around 100,00 Danes and 1.5 million Polish but resulted in the annexation of Denmark, Alsace Lorraine, Silesia, Posen, the rest of Germany and Danzig. Here is a map of the Magnificent country History The Anglo-Prussian cold war After The soviet Prussian war The British began taking note on what the Prussians were doing and soon started competing with the Prussians Each making move until it exculated into a cold war. currently the cold war is still going but here are some Massive events The Belgian offence In Jan 1st 2000 the Belgium army had a failed coup and had resulted in a civil war supported by both Soviet-Prussia and the Neo-Anglo empire. During the middle of the war the trade war between Soviet Prussia and neo anglo empire began causing Belgium to have a long costly war with Prussians (attackers). Soon after 4 years of fighting it was eventually ended when the dutch conquered Belgium in October 20th 2007 resulting in a treaty giving Belgian lands to the Netherlands. The Trade war During The Belgian offence Alwurst (once dictator) issued a trade war against the Neo-anglo empire resulting in real war fighting in the middle east for colonies and oil. It lasted eight years until the Saudis and Iranians where forced to set up puppet governments for both respected countries. Trivia Celebrities Among the most famous celebrities are Lars from Metallica, Stephan hawking, Bread sheeran and Mariah Carey World records Fastest car in Kmh, shortest person alive, 3rd richest person and straightest teeth Extra trivia Soviet Prussia has 1.5 million polish people. People are often kind. While driving when someone gives way to you you thank them by flashing your lights. The matrix Opening scene was filmed in Berlin. Dictators Note: A term is exactly 4yrs unless quit or some other reason out Culture Sport The national sport for Prussia is e-sports, other popular sports include Football and Ice hocky. Art Soviet Prussia is known for its love of art whether it'd be sculpture water painting or sketching. Famous artists include Jason bratwurst Michael bread and ham and breadsu Music Most listened genres of music are rock, rock 'n' roll and folk. Food Prussian pan cakes, sculpted cakes, the Prussian (a dessert bread) and waffles Television Popular T.v shows are Big brothers, the Prussian show, agent 900, the bread show (interviews popular celebs or promotes up coming celebs) Economy The Economy of Prussia is manufacturing based creating Cars, planes, Drums and Guitars. As well as manufacturing farming also plays a big role with the economy. Laws Drugs and intoxication * You are only allowed to drink half a liter of alcohol a day * Drugs are only to be given by doctors, through prescription * smoking is only allowed to be done on private property (unless they don't allow it) Penalties for not obeying these laws result in a 6 month jail time or 10% of your income taken from you. Driving Age to get a Licence is 13. If someone gives way flash your lights to say thank you. Work * The maximum amount of time for working is 12 hrs Military Land On land there are about 50,000 active personal most (35,000) are in Infantry units (10,000) in Artillery and (5,000) in Tanks there are 1,000 tanks in total each operating 5 people and 3,310 in Artillery Sea There are about 100,000 active personal in the sea (100) are captains of a ship while (200) are officers rest of the personal are crew members who alternate roles Current navy has 2 flagships Duhur and Sheeran. There are 10 battleships, 26 battlecrusiers 12 heavy cruisers 10 cruisers 20 destroyers,5 large air craft carriers , 5 small aircraft carriers and 10 submarines Aviation There is 100,000 personal in Aviation most are pilots rest are rear gunners. Plane models include the T71 torpedo bomber Y70 bomber (71 comes out in a month) F71 fighter G71 heavy bomber and the X1 fighter bomber Education People all start school when they reach the year they turn 5 as it is a more efficiant way and we don't get 12 yr old's in the same class as 13 yr old's Grades: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 University Ages: 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19- Compulsory subjects * Math * German * English * Politics * Social Studies * Science + Physics * Culture Category:European Countries Category:Europe Category:German Category:Socialist